This invention relates in general to stereoscopic cameras and in particular relates to stereoscopic cameras which employ a reflex optical system.
Conventional stereoscopic cameras employ a pair of objective lenses arranged to focus light images onto spaced-apart exposure areas on a sensitized film strip. The film is advanced through the camera from a supply roll onto a take-up spool. However, in such a camera the images developed on the exposures are transposed so that it is necessary to cut apart the positive chips and remount them in proper orientation for use in a viewer or projector. Stereoscopic cameras employing reflex optical systems have been developed to solve the foregoing problem. Such reflex optical systems provide prisims or mirrors which reflect the images from the lenses toward the emulsion sides of a film strip which is positioned along a generally U-shaped path within the camera. The reflex optical system transposes the images into proper orientation on the film strip so that an adjacent pair of the exposures can be utilized in a viewer or projector without the necessity of cutting apart the positive chips.
In existing stereoscopic cameras of the type described, a supply roll of the sensitized film must be individually loaded in the camera and threaded onto the take-up spool. When all exposures are taken, it is then necessary to rewind the film on the supply roll which must be removed before reloading the camera.
In stereoscopic cameras it is important to accurately position the sensitized film with respect to aperture plates through which the light images are passed. The film must be held in accurate position flat against the aperture plates to prevent image distortion, and this is of particular importance where the camera employs small focal length lenses, such as 20 mm lenses.